Scoob!
| screenplay = Kelly Fremon Craig | story = Matt Lieberman | based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | production_companies = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Scoob!' (stylised as 'SCOOB!') is an upcoming American computer-animated adventure comedy film featuring characters from the ''Scooby-Doo franchise, produced by the Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film is directed by Tony Cervone from a screenplay by Kelly Fremon Craig and a story by Matt Lieberman, and stars the voices of Frank Welker (who, as the title character, is the only member of the original cast to reprise his role), Will Forte, Zac Efron, Gina Rodriguez, and Amanda Seyfried as the Scooby gang, with Tracy Morgan, Kiersey Clemons, Ken Jeong, Mark Wahlberg and Jason Isaacs as other classic animated characters. It is a reboot of the ''Scooby-Doo'' film series, and is intended to be the first film of a proposed set up for a Hanna-Barbera Cinematic Universe. Plans for a new Scooby-Doo film began in June 2014, when Warner Bros. announced that they would reboot the Scooby-Doo film series with Randall Green writing a new film. Cervone and Dax Shepard were initially hired to direct the film, with a script written by Shepard and Matt Lieberman. By October 2018, Shepard was no longer a part of the project and was replaced by Kelly Fremon Craig as screenwriter. Much of the cast were hired in March 2019 and production began that same month. Animation services were provided by Reel FX. Scoob! is scheduled to be theatrically released in the United States on May 15, 2020. Synopsis The story features Scooby-Doo on how he met Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma and formed Mystery Inc., and soon face their biggest challenge yet: a plot to summon the ghost dog Cerberus. Voice cast * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo * Will Forte as Shaggy Rogers * Iain Armitage as young Shaggy Rogers * Zac Efron as Fred Jones * Pierce Gagnon as young Fred Jones * Gina Rodriguez as Velma Dinkley * Ariana Greenblatt as young Velma Dinkley * Amanda Seyfried as Daphne Blake * Mckenna Grace as young Daphne Blake * Tracy Morgan as Captain Caveman * Kiersey Clemons as Dee Dee Sykes * Ken Jeong as Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Mark Wahlberg as Blue Falcon * Jason Isaacs as Dick Dastardly Production Development On June 17, 2014, Warner Bros. announced that they would reboot the Scooby-Doo film series with Randall Green writing a new film. On August 17, 2015, Tony Cervone was hired to direct the animated film on the script by Matt Lieberman, while Charles Roven and Richard Suckle would produce the film along with Allison Abbate. Dan Povenmire would be involved in a creative capacity and would executive produce the film. At the 2016 CinemaCon, the film's official title was announced to be S.C.O.O.B., about Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Machine gang working for a larger organization. The film is intended to lead into a cinematic universe based on Hanna-Barbera properties. In September 2016, it was reported that Dax Shepard would be directing the film along with Cervone, whilst he would also write the script along with Lieberman. In October 2018, it was announced that Shepard was no longer a part of the project and was replaced by Kelly Fremon Craig as screenwriter. Casting In March 2019, Frank Welker was revealed to be reprising his role as Scooby-Doo, while Will Forte, Gina Rodriguez, and Tracy Morgan signed on to voice Shaggy, Velma, and Captain Caveman, respectively.Will Forte, Gina Rodriguez and Tracy Morgan to Star in Animated Scooby-Doo Movie (Exclusive) Later that month, Zac Efron and Amanda Seyfried joined the voice cast as Fred and Daphne.Warner Bros.’ Animated Scooby-Doo Finds Its Fred and Daphne In Zac Efron and Amanda Seyfried Matthew Lillard and Grey Griffin, the longtime voices of Shaggy and Daphne, respectively, claimed that they had not been contacted about the decision to recast their roles.‘Scooby-Doo’ Reboot: Shaggy Actor Matthew Lillard Wasn’t Told He Was Being Replaced Comicbook.com, Retrieved March 26, 2019 Efron's casting as Fred also marks the first time the character will not be voiced by Welker, not counting the times the character was a child or portrayed in live-action. In April 2019, Ken Jeong and Kiersey Clemons were announced to be joining the cast.Ken Jeong & Kiersey Clemons Toon Up For Warner Bros.’ ‘Scoob’ In May 2019, Mark Wahlberg and Jason Isaacs were added to the cast, with Mckenna Grace, Iain Armitage, Ariana Greenblatt and Pierce Gagnon cast as young versions of Daphne, Shaggy, Velma and Fred, respectively.Mark Wahlberg & Jason Isaacs Board Warner Bros.’ ‘Scoob’ Deadline, May 10, 2019'Captain Marvel', 'Young Sheldon' Stars Join Animated Scooby-Doo Movie (Exclusive) The Hollywood Reporter, May 13, 2019Scooby-Doo Film ‘Scoob’ Finds Its Young Velma and Fred (Exclusive) The Wrap, May 23, 2019 Release The film is scheduled to be released by Warner Bros. Pictures on May 15, 2020. The film was previously set for a September 21, 2018 release, but was pushed back to the former date. Marketing The first trailer was released on November 11, 2019. References }} External links * * Category:2020 3D films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:American computer-animated films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s animated films Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Films directed by Tony Cervone Category:Films produced by Chris Columbus Category:Screenplays by Matt Lieberman Category:American adventure comedy films Category:2020s American animated films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American mystery films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Atlas Entertainment films Category:1492 Pictures films Category:Comedy mystery films Category:Reboot films Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Scooby-Doo animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Screenplays by Kelly Fremon Craig Category:3D animated films Category:2020s children's animated films Category:Animated films about friendship